


【米英】私人宴席／A Private Dinner

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英。R-18.※ 关于爱情与食物：相爱之人的特别宴席，对话漫无边际，絮絮叨叨；食物再简单，每一份都是回忆。－「那么，这位来自英格兰的可爱先生，在这怡人下午，可否赏脸和我一起去玫瑰园散步？」英国的掌心和美国的掌心交叠在一起。「……乐意至极，承蒙款待。」
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

1.

「致亲爱的亚瑟.柯克兰先生：

诚意邀请你参加一场特地为你准备的私人宴席。

请按指定日期、时间和地点入席。

满怀爱意的，

阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯 」

英国坐在加长款轿车的后座上，忍不住又打开手中那浅绿色的信笺。

毫无疑问，这是一封来自美国的邀请函。邀请函用的信封和卡片的材质都称得上精致，格式也无可挑剔--假如当作国宴邀请函看待的话。

但这封邀请函上赫然印着他们各自的人类名字，加上「私人宴席」这个词，也就无法改变它显得莫名其妙的事实。

尽管长期身处大西洋两岸，英国和美国是比普通国家之间亲密许多的。

与其说是亲密，不如说早已确认关系。他们是国家，也是人类。因此，这确实是一段有诸多历史渊源和波折、好不容易才稳定下来的远距离恋爱关系。

英国在十几年前从美国手中获赠对方位于华盛顿那宽敞别墅的钥匙--尽管不够坦率的他，直到前几年才把自己位于伦敦郊区小公寓的钥匙作为回礼送出--总之，现在的他们有着非比寻常的稳固关系。

他甚至已经很适应，每次出差或是休假前来美国，只需从华盛顿杜勒斯机场出来，坐上事前安排好的车直达美国的住处，放下随身行李，就能自顾自地进入一种生活化的状态。

可以是在美国家的主卧室里睡上一觉调整时差，如果美国恰好在家，他们有时会选择喜欢的餐厅用餐，有时则干脆开车去大卖场采购，回来合作烹饪一顿味道不怎么样的晚餐。晚上的时光他们有时会一起看一场电影，每逢温情酝酿成热情的时刻，就在美国家的各个地点做爱，房间或者浴室，车间或是厨房。他甚至还在美国车间旁的花圃里种上和自家花园相同的亨廷顿玫瑰和白满天星，花朵们竟也克服水土问题生长得不错，粉白的花朵一到春夏便欣然盛放。

尽管很少直接向对方坦白，但英国喜欢和美国在一起。虽然年轻的超大国偶尔也霸道不讲理，虽然他们不时会拌嘴和吵架；但和美国一起时，有着与自己独处时截然不同的陪伴和安全感，那是真实的温度与存在，交织着诸多的心照不宣。对于这样的共处时光，英国是很满意的。

至于美国是不是也有着同样想法，他并不十分确定，但也从没有询问过。他已经不打算要求更多了。

他们的交往模式在之前G8会议上还被法国嘲笑为「四平八稳的生活节奏，你们小心提前进入倦怠期」，英国自然是毫不客气地朝海峡对岸的国家比出中指：「闭嘴，臭胡子！」而作为另一位当事人的美国则明显不以为意，只是单手飞快地滑动手机屏幕刷新军事情报，另一只手直接把英国捞到怀里，顺便在那不服帖的亚麻金发上揉了一把，连欢快的语气都懒得伪装：「我们好得很。」害得英国在其他人的口哨声环绕中涨红着脸，一句回击的脏话也说不出来。

总之，总之，他对这种亲密的现状--尽管偶尔会引来起哄和非议--是满意的。

也因此，在收到这封特地双挂号的远洋邀请函之后，英国花费不少时间，也没琢磨出美国到底在打什么主意。

适应了充斥着彼此的生活步调，这样煞有其事的仪式感反而让他觉得有些别扭，担心这是疏离的征兆。

然而他有自己的矜持和期待，只能尽量压制不安和好奇心，只在和美国的电话中告诉他邀请函已经顺利到达，没去追问细节。

车上的空调开得有点强，他在静止的后座上缩了缩肩膀，感觉有些无聊，便拿起已经联上网的手机，特地打开美国的推特。日程似乎颇忙碌的美国青年只在几小时前更新了条状态说「今天在白宫」，配图是一张局部自拍：没有正面，只露出穿着浅蓝色衬衫的脖颈和结实的肩膀，领口歪斜地打着条还算协调的深蓝色领带。衬衫的皱褶隐约显出布料下的肌肉线条，胸前的口袋则露出一角白色手帕。

英国一眼就辨认出那手帕边缘的花纹，那是自己几个月前亲手缝制并送给美国人的小礼物。

心里仿若一阵春风拂过，把英国内心的烦躁都吹起再轻轻带走。他抿了抿几乎掩饰不住的上扬嘴角，迅速地点下「保存图片」的选项。

「英国先生！你的行李已经安置完毕，我们现在就去白宫吧！」驾驶座的车门被打开，棕红色头发的年轻小伙操着浓重的美国东南部口音，语速飞快，「美国先生可是很期待见到你呢！」

英国友好地朝美国的新秘书点点头，这位叫做戴维的年轻人与他交谈时并不拘谨，在发动引擎后便开始喋喋不休起来：

「美国先生为今天已经准备很久啦，希望您能享受这次的白宫之行。」

「英国先生您的口音真好听！您本人也很漂亮呢，和美国先生描述的一模一样，英俊又有风度。」

「真高兴您和他有着如此亲密的关系，对于你们来说应该很不容易吧？如果有什么需要我帮忙的事情，请立即告诉我，这也算是我作为秘书的责任呢！」

美国很少在英国面前提起自己和国民的事，对于他如何在其他人面前形容两人之间的关系，英国也知之甚少。因此年轻秘书的这些情报让他觉得有些新鲜又害羞，他清清嗓子，露出好看又有些矜持的笑容：「非常感谢你的亲切，有需要我会告诉你的。」

美国的这位秘书，和以往那些负责护送他的戴着墨镜的壮硕特工完全不是一个风格，知道得还真多，英国心想，话也很多，还很热心。

他想到自己的秘书马里欧.霍华德，尽管自己那能干的秘书看上去内敛稳重，和戴维是截然不同的类型，但某种意义上是同一种人吧。是不是国家们身边的秘书都这么罗嗦又爱操心呢，英国忍不住微笑起来。

\+ + +

进入白宫的过程比想象中还顺利，几乎一路畅通无阻，这种特殊待遇多少让英国有些惊讶。

英国并不经常进出白宫，往常访美开会的场地大都设在国际会议中心。他上一次来白宫已经是几年前跟随上司出访的事了。那次尽管是国事访问，但安保检查可是重重关卡，没有丝毫懈怠。

不过白宫依旧是那个白宫。主路径齐整，小路则错综，视野里是可观的植被面积。只可惜天气算不上太好，云层低压，一片雾蒙蒙。

西翼办公楼里的人群比起一般办公场所密集，华盛顿的政治精英们夹着文件或举着手机，脚步匆匆地穿行在办公室群之间，精明的人们时不时抬眼或侧目观察周围的同类。

这里的空调也很强，英国想了想，终于还是穿起提在手上的外套。他跟着戴维从大堂进入，经过罗斯福室和总统秘书室，最后在椭圆型办公室门前停下。

总统秘书室的门大开着，戴维敲门进入，并和里面的女士低声说话。对方在见到亚瑟时飞快地站起身，笑容可掬地点头致意，并拿起电话拨通，看上去已经识别出他的身份。

不到片刻，椭圆型办公室的门便「哐」地一声打开。肤色和年纪各异、但身形几乎一致魁梧的军官们鱼贯而出。

看来是刚刚结束军情研讨会吧，英国心想。

有认出英国的年长军官飞快地抬起手臂朝着比自己矮小许多的青年敬礼，神情恭敬，并在走过他身边时谨慎地留出距离。在华盛顿位居高位的人们向来敏锐，跟在老军官身后的几张新面孔有样学样，视线在掠过英国身边时多停留了几秒，没藏好眼底的一丝揣测。

那些高大壮硕的身躯陆续穿过，把英国单薄的身躯衬得有些格格不入，疏离之间，竟让他产生一丝恍惚。

「英国，你来了！」美国响亮的嗓音在门边响起，把英国从沉默中唤回，蓝眼睛的高大青年丝毫没有掩饰眼底的喜悦，他大步走过来拥抱住英国，环住他的腰并用力在他的脸颊上留下一吻，「时间真是刚刚好！」

刚好路过的白宫工作人员有露出惊讶表情的，有心领神会的，有掩住嘴低声笑的，无论哪种反应都足够让英国的脸泛起窘迫的粉红色。

「啊……你这笨蛋。」英国捂住被亲的脸颊，挣扎着把美国推开一些，本来还想强装镇定地整理衣服，结果被笑嘻嘻的美国打断，直接拉进椭圆型办公室，将人们的交谈声和脚步声都隔离在外。

美国在带上门后明显松了口气。看见他把紧绷的肩膀都舒缓下来，英国的嘴角忍不住扬起笑意，但很快抬起手挡住了。

美国正解下领带扔在沙发上，见英国掩着嘴，以为他在咳嗽，便伸手捏他的手掌：「怎么，身体不舒服？」

「没有。」换来英国人态度干脆的否认。

美国眯起双眼打量英国片刻，看他确实没事便作罢。他示意英国在沙发坐下，自己则把浅蓝色衬衫顶部的两颗纽扣松开，又挽起衬衫的袖子，才如释重负般地往英国身边坐下，那力度和重量几乎让英国被沙发的反作用力弹起几寸。

前一刻还气势满满俨然精英模样的美国青年，此时已经衣服松散，岔开双手双脚，脑袋往后一仰闭上眼睛，其间一言不发。

那是美国放松的方式，英国对这模样见惯不怪。

美国，你累了吗。他本来想开口这么问，再接一句，既然这么忙，那么你不需要费功夫为我准备什么宴席的。他不是没想过让自己显出更体贴的模样，然而那些语句实在太违心，他说不出口。

依旧闭着眼睛的美国动了，他交叉起双臂，把脑袋朝英国肩膀靠过去，像是为了契合后者的身高，连身躯都下陷了一截。他並非全副重量地压着英国，英国甚至没有多少「沉」的感觉。美国只是依偎着他。

这个角度刚好可以让英国近距离地打量美国。他用眼睛余光扫过美国的肩膀和脖颈那些清晰的线条脉络，瞄见那衬衫口袋依然露着自己送的手帕，心中忍不住漾起一阵小得意。再把视线移动到美国脸上，意外发现那副名为「德克萨斯」的眼镜，这次换成泛着蓝色光芒的金属边框，唯一可惜的是并没有很好地藏住眼镜主人那淡淡的黑眼圈。

椭圆型办公室的隔音效果很好，尤其在知道外面尽是忙碌拥挤的人们来回走动的情况下，这办公室内的干净宽敞就更有一种静谧氛围。条纹绒地毯似乎换成新的了，地毯上硕大的总统徽章的颜色更加鲜明。他往侧面看去，依稀记得上次来的时候，办公桌后的枣红色窗帘似乎还没有挂上金色的束带。

再看向窗外，一场小雨已经下起来了。

金发蓝眼的青年猛地睁开眼睛，扭头去看英国，混金色头发和温热的吐息一起扫过他的脖颈：「外面下雨了吗？」

「阵雨，我来的时候看过天气预报，很快就会过去的。」英国缩了下脖子，美国则从还算舒服的休息姿势中抬起头来:「你应该饿了吧？也差不多到午餐时间了。」

从机场一路来到「宴席」会场，当事人之一才终于提起本日的重点话题。

美国的态度让英国有些哭笑不得，他于是坐直身子，从西装口袋里拿起那张浅绿色的邀请函，并在始作俑者面前挥动起来：「从这邀请函来看，并不像普通的午餐呢。我都快怀疑这是不是什么阴谋了。」

「你这是年纪大，犯疑心病。」

美国的戏弄语气让英国挑起那对显眼的粗眉毛：「我只是觉得这个形式和时间点都太过诡异。这可是我宝贵的休假余额，万一浪费了呢。」

「唉--你可以当作是我家上司去你家国事拜访的回礼嘛。」

「别人用国宴招待你，你就打算用一场细节不明的私人宴席来补偿吗？」英国绅士反击得毫无破绽。

美国似乎也觉得有些理亏，他终于把交叉着的手臂放下，身躯挺直了些，正式结束休息。他故意提高嗓音：「如果你能不这么小心翼翼又拘泥因果关系的话，我会更爱你的。」蓝色瞳孔里闪着狡黠的光芒。

「是你太乱来了，笨蛋。」英国语气嗔怒，然而看着恢复精神的美国，他心里一阵宽慰。

近年的世界并不太平，其实一直不太平，只是最近周围环境带来的压迫感尤其强烈。他也好，美国也好，国际形势的变化和人民的意志像潮水一样反复动荡，像疾风暴雨那样覆盖着他们。

他们的休假比过去少一些，相聚的时间也是。他承认自己口是心非，能见到美国已经很好。对于能够相聚，能够提高共处时感情浓度的事情，他其实都乐于接受。

美国依旧很自信，工作的姿态英俊而有魄力，在国际会议上依然霸道地不接纳其他人的意见。

他有时也说不清美国内心的真实想法。

一旦远离其他国家，仅仅和国民或上司相处时，美国有时会是另一番状态。他的部分国民比他更擅长吵闹，在这时候美国就会显得沉默些，甚至只是平静地微笑，身体状况和情绪似乎都不怎么受干扰，就只是单纯观察国民的感受而已。

这种特殊的自我中心和坚定，偶尔会让英国有些羡慕。如果他也能像美国那样，不再受季节变化和旧回忆的干扰，更坦诚豁达，也许美国留在他身边的时候，还能比现在更加轻松自在些吧。

漫无边际的消极思考让英国的神态显得有些涣散，美国叹口气，他伸手在英国的腰上捏了把，英国「啊」地一声回过神来，正想回击时美国青年已经飞快地跳出几步，一脸恶作剧得逞的表情。

「幼稚。」英国小声数落他。

美国耸耸肩，然后轻车熟路地拉开椭圆形办公室侧面的门，那是带着茶水间的书房兼休息室。美国进去没过多久，里头开始传出「哐啷哐啷」器皿碰撞的声响。

英国本来也想进去帮忙准备，又想到这和在美国的住处不同。他在美国家中姑且算是同居人，而来到白宫则是无可非议的宾客身份。他于是干脆打消念头，站起身在椭圆形办公室里慢慢踱起步，皮鞋蹭过干净柔软的地毯几乎没有声响。

他站在爱德华.霍普的两幅《科德角》面前，打量着油画上朦胧的天空、草地和葡萄园别墅，还有矗立一旁的圆柱形灯塔。尽管是几十年前的画作，那光景看上去和两百年多年前似乎也没有太显著差异。那属于马塞诸塞州的质朴阳光，仿佛能穿透外面的雨帘扑面而来。

「英国，你还在外面吗？」美国响亮的声音把英国从艺术鉴赏的情绪中拉回来，「你再等一下就好。」隔着门板依稀还混杂着微波炉转动的声响，让英国心中又生出几分好奇。

他往回倒退几步，端详起正中央那幅乔治.华盛顿的画像。在科技还无法成像的年代，画家们通过双手和颜料把他们认为值得记住的人物和场景描绘下来，代代传承。人类的智慧和执念总是如此传奇，传奇得足以塑造文明，并让他们这些国家得以诞生和存活。

「其实我一直觉得，他的长相和这幅画不太一样，」美国的声音从背后传来，并持续朝他靠近。

英国支着下巴，打量着那幅人像画中的五官：「印象中他比这张图更年迈，下巴也圆润一些。不过我只见过他两次，一次是战场，一次是和谈，我还以为是记忆出现偏差呢。」

美国侧身站在英国身边，听他主动提起独立战争的事情，脸上闪过一丝惊讶，但很快就被笑容取代，「哦，既然是肖像，当然要凸显他最英俊威严的一面。其实那时候他的牙齿并不太好。」

英国低声笑起来：「那时候连国王的牙齿都很糟，满口蛀牙。」

他们仰着头看那画像，就那样站着，肩并肩，手臂贴着手臂。

「所以说，」英国转身看向美国，「你的宴席已经准备完毕了吗？」

「一切就绪！已经可以开餐啦。」美国人坦率地点头。

「在这里？」

「我已经得到办公室的征用许可，反正上司今天一整天都会呆在内阁室，你不需要担心。」

「明明就可以使用总统家庭用餐室……在办公场合摆宴席不太合适吧？」这个美国哪，到底在打什么主意。

美国不以为意：「那个餐厅里的灰色粉刷太古老啦，吃饭的地方还搞得那么严肃，真不懂上司怎么想的。还是这办公室的条纹墙纸看上去更活泼，而且能欣赏外面的风景，这些都让人更有食欲不是吗？」

见英国没有再提出异议，美国自顾自地继续抛出理据：「再说，这办公室里还有你送给我的定情信物呢。」他指指身后几米开外的那张坚毅桌。

「不要编纂回忆，」英国回头瞥了眼那张彰显怀旧感的赠礼，朝美国翻白眼，「那个时候可还没有定情。」

「现在已经定情就行了。」美国朝他眨眨眼睛，眼底几乎泛出星星般的欢快光芒。

英国的脸颊染上一丝粉红：「你啊，就喜欢不按常理出牌。」

「我们活这么久，事事都按常理不变的话，不就太无聊了吗？」美国满脸笑意，「而且我还知道，你爱惨了我这一点。」

英国哼了声，却没有否认。他并不疲累，但已经有些饥饿，也就懒得继续和美国斗嘴：「那么，就让我看看你的新鲜花样吧。」

美国青年应了声，他大步走进休息室，从里面推出一辆餐车，上下三层摆满形状和风格迥异的餐盘和盖子。

毫无规律可琢磨的餐具配置让英国有些迷惑，美国端起顶层两个硕大的金色带盖圆盘，平放在沙发前的矮桌上，自己直接坐下，然后拍拍身边的沙发，再次示意英国坐到自己身边。

通常来说，英国用餐时并不喜欢和别人过分亲密，最好能保持适当距离；感受不到对方体温的距离，最为适当。

但美国是例外，美国总是那个例外。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

英国把西装外套脱下，和美国的领带一起搁置在沙发靠背上，随后坐到美国身边。

近距离地打量着摆在自己面前的金色圆盘，他的声音和语气里满是惊讶：「啊，这个该不会是--」他惊讶地望向美国，后者一脸「你来公布答案嘛」的表情。

「该不会是那次招待俄罗斯时用的盘子吧？」

美国点头，英国有些不安起来：「你可别告诉我，这里面跟上次一样--就放着一瓶可乐？」

「当然不会，」美国摆摆手打消英国的疑虑，「不过你在这方面记性还真是好得出奇。」

「怎么可能忘记？！不是每个国家都敢像你那样，把可乐当作国宴的菜式，还直接朝客人头上倒下去的。」

「能够奚落那个俄罗斯--不对，那家伙那时候还叫‘苏联’呢--那种机会可是少之又少。」美国的笑容有些恶劣，那是符合他外表年纪的桀骜神情，「而且跟你不一样，我根本不怕他嘛。」

「我才没有怕，」英国的涨红了脸，「只是那次国宴的食物和礼仪都太差劲，让人不忍回忆。」

「这可真是过分的描述，那次宴席明明很丰盛的。地道的东欧菜式，腌蔬菜和生牛肉，哦，还有味道不错的伏特加炖梨。」

英国还能回想起当时的场景，那时候他就坐在苏联的斜对面。整个宴席大厅近乎死寂，就剩下那些棕色的碳酸饮料沿着苏联人淡金色头发往下滴的声响。

而那之后什么也没有发生。

在美国坐回座位之后，苏联只是拿起刀叉，沉默地把宴席上的菜式一道道吃完，直到那场国宴结束，他都没有摘下湿得狼狈的围巾，连头发也没有擦拭。

「那次可把很多国家都吓得不轻。」英国放轻嗓音。

英国略显紧张的反应并没有让美国感到意外，他坦然地伸出双手打开餐盘盖子，把宴席的第一份菜式展示给他的客人。

摆在美国面前的金色盘子上，是一瓶可乐和一份面包罐头，搭配一小盒花生酱；英国面前的则是红茶包，烤好的胡萝卜三明治，还有一小包砂糖和一小盒葡萄干。

朴素得不能再朴素的军粮，但都体贴地附带上刀叉、冲茶用的杯子和铁勺，不失完整。

「啊……」英国有些明白过来了。「这是那时候常吃的军粮配置……」

私人宴席，指的是这样的私人宴席吗。英国起身拿过桌上的热水壶，快速地把红茶包泡上，又把砂糖包撕开，倒进去半袋。

「既然是私人宴席，当然是让你吃些平常吃不到的食物。」桌上没有用开罐器，美国徒手拗断面包罐头的盖子，直接掏出里面的黄油面包，时不时蘸些花生酱送进嘴里。

英国把喝了几口的红茶放下，皱起眉头看向美国：「你就不能把动作放慢一些吗？这可是发明刀叉的意义。」

美国用惯常的进食速度吃下半罐面包，顺手打开冰镇过的可乐：「拆开包装就能吃，又快又方便，这是我们发明快餐的意义嘛。」

无法反驳的论调。英国看着美国仰头喝可乐的模样：「看到冰镇可乐，我突然想起来一件事。」他的手还在慢悠悠地拆小葡萄干的包装盒，而美国也不催促，只是顺着话头问：「什么事？」

「我们还在非洲战场的时候，」英国脸上的表情有些复杂，他瞪起那双好看的绿眼睛，语气有些忿忿地复述着美国的「伟大」事迹：「把可乐瓶子绑在梅赛施米特战斗机的机翼上起飞，让高空的低温冰镇可乐，等飞机返回地面上分给士兵--这种鬼主意也只有你会去实践了。」他的眼前已经浮现出吵吵嚷嚷的美军士兵争夺几十瓶冰镇可乐的情景，那时候美国在驾驶座上喝可乐的神气模样，和现在几乎没有变化。

「啊--那件事啊，」美国大笑起来，「充分利用当时的环境，你应该称赞我为天才。」

「明明就是在浪费军事力量，破坏军纪。」英国用手臂拱了他一下，不满的语调也被笑意取代。

美国青年抄起已经掏空的面包罐头，喊了句「三分球！」一个抛物线划过空中，稳稳地落在伪装成艺术品的垃圾桶内，他得意地打了个响指，发丝扬起又落下。

然后他侧头看向英国，示意后者把前菜吃下，好让这场特别的宴席继续进行。

缓缓地把胡萝卜三明治的包装薄膜打开，捏在手上，英国有着说不出的犹豫。

这是让他印象深刻、难以忘记的食物。上一次吃，大概是二战的食物配给时期了。每天每天的配给餐食中，不断重复的胡萝卜三明治。

即便现在，回想起那个时候的伙食待遇，他依旧没有反感也没有抱怨。他能想到的是幸运，在那个时期能够勉强不饿着肚子，已经是幸运。

他还记得那个清早，那些满载食物和生活物资的铁皮火车厢出现在伦敦火车站时，美国和加拿大站在火车头的车厢朝他招手时的情景。

在人群拥挤吵闹和烟雾缭绕带来的热气中，那两位身着军装的青年紧紧注视着他，脸上分别是不悦和担忧的表情。当时他是很想哭的。

那时候美国对他说过什么来着。

对了……美国看到他的第一句话是：「你怎么会瘦成这样？」

大概是从那个时候开始，他就已经没办法像上上个世纪那样，假装自己每年六月的虚弱和七月的吐血症状和美国无关了。

英国用力地吸了吸鼻子，张嘴轻轻咬下一口胡萝卜三明治。农作物根茎的甘甜混着白面包的柔软香味充斥着口腔。即便这是他在漫长生命中吃过无数次的食物，他依然觉得味道不错，真的不错。

他这么想着，睁大眼睛凝视着天花板，好让眼角的一点湿润尽快蒸发。

美国就坐在他身边，支着手臂看着他慢慢进食，偶尔伸手从不属于自己的盘子里捞走一两颗葡萄干。

\+ + +

在结束第一份菜式后，英国用随身携带的手帕擦拭嘴巴，又抿下一口红茶，然后抬眼看着已经站在餐车旁等候的美国。

美国略略弯腰，端起两个古铜色的六角形餐盘，掀开盖子，摆上第二道菜式，重新在英国身旁坐下。

这次是主食。美国面前的是牛肉罐头，和一份装在锡盒里加热过的猪肉馅饼；英国的则是迷你装的牛肉罐头，搭配一份热马铃薯泥。两份主食都配上餐具，用于共享但判断不出内容的酱料则被单独放置在透明玻璃罐里。

「你刚才用微波炉加热过的就是这玩意儿啊。」英国拿起铁勺挖下一角薯泥，吹凉后放入口中，「味道倒是不差。」

「这个场地还是有缺点，有烟雾感应器所以不能生火，只能用微波炉加热了。」美国用勺子把两人的牛肉罐头都撬开，然后端起那罐酱料递给英国，「马铃薯泥和肉都可以配这个酱料吃哦。」

「这是什么？」英国放下勺子接过酱料罐，凑到瓶口谨慎地闻着。那神情动作像储备过冬食物的小松鼠似的，让美国的回答延后了两秒：「啊—这是我引以为傲的自制烧烤酱，上次招待古巴剩下的。」

出乎意料的名字让英国差点把没完全咽下去的薯泥喷出来：「咳……招待古巴？」

美国在猪肉馅饼上涂满一层棕红色烧烤酱，又挖起一勺佐在英国的马铃薯泥旁边，接着叉起食物，边咀嚼边说：「毕竟已经恢复正常邦交，上司说私下交情不应该太僵。」

你们哪有什么私下交情，而且你哪有那么听上司的话，分明是故意的。英国心想，问：「让人意外的是，古巴竟然会答应……你们没发生什么冲突吧？」

「是加拿大帮我邀请的，所以挺和平。」美国把剩下的猪肉馅饼一口送进嘴里，叉子转向牛肉罐头，「本来我还邀请加拿大也一起参加，结果他一口回绝，说‘才不会为了一顿宴席再替你挡几次古巴先生的铁拳’。」

完全能想象出自己熟悉的这两位北美青年在电话里拌嘴的场景，英国「扑哧」一声笑出来。他顺手拉住美国活动着的手臂，在对方不明所以的眼神中，抽出他衬衫口袋里的手帕，擦掉沾在他嘴角上的酱料：「没规矩。」声音里都是笑意。

「嗯--」美国把嘴里的食物吞下，舔舔嘴角，「在你面前我可以没规矩。」

英国已经藏不住泛着害羞的上扬嘴角，他忙不迭地挑点无关的小细节来掩饰表情：「哼--其实你今天不应该穿这种带口袋的衬衫，没有口袋的款式会更好看。」

「这种衬衫才放得下你送的手帕嘛。」美国特地把放回桌上的手帕拿起来挥动几下。

脸已经彻底发红发烫，英国自暴自弃地把注意力集中在食物上。他把牛肉和烧烤酱拌到薯泥里，慢慢吃下：「古巴啊……」他想起和加拿大打电话时，那位向来温和的好青年喋喋不休的抱怨，「确实听说加拿大以前去古巴旅行的时候，只因为跟你长得像，又穿着件比较美式风格的T恤，直接挨了古巴好几拳。」

「那个大叔只是冲动而已，」美国已经吃完盘中的食物，他放下刀叉，「他视力明明就很好。也许是想揍我又揍不动，只能假装把我和加拿大搞错吧。」

又是这种无法反驳的神气论调。英国停下进食的动作，把刀叉放在两旁，示意结束这道菜：「你说得这么直白，会衬得加拿大有些可怜的。」

「怎么会，我有时是很羡慕他的。」美国站起身来，把餐具都收拾回餐车上。

「我有些好奇，你们是怎么结束那场宴席的？」

「很普通。古巴把我特制的烧烤酱痛批一顿，说里面选的辣椒完全不地道，用来搭配猪肋排糟糕至极。」

「我认为，那个烧烤酱味道还不错。」英国难得给出正面的评价。他吃不出详细的食材，但那份酱料的甜、咸和辣度都恰到好处，带些烟熏香味，并不太刺激。

「对吧？」美国整理着餐具，金属和陶瓷发出些碰撞声响，「然后我告诉古巴，两国之间的直航航班已经正式开通。他气冲冲地扔下一盒雪茄和一句‘混蛋美国佬’，就结束啦。」他说完，直接把盛放在不锈钢盘上的第三份菜式摆上桌。

「那还真是--出乎意料地顺利，」英国似笑非笑地主动掀开盖子，「我已经猜得出这是什么了。」果然看到一份棕色密封的速溶蔬菜汤包、一只白色宽口碗和一只铁勺；美国面前则是咖啡袋、压缩饼干和蓝莓果酱。

英国帮美国冲好咖啡，又把自己的汤包冲好。他拿起勺子舀一口汤，很快又放下：「天啊……我那时候怎么会觉得这个汤好喝的呢。」他对食物向来不太挑剔，但依旧没忍住嫌弃起来，「太糟糕了。我宁愿跟你交换。」

「大概因为在战场的时候，味觉更迟钝吧。」英国的评价丝毫没影响美国进食的兴致，他用果酱涂好两块压缩饼干，一块递给英国，一块塞进自己嘴里。

英国接过饼干小口小口地啃起来，味蕾接触到果酱的香甜气味，他的心情才稍微轻松起来。

「不过你这嫌弃的语气，倒是让我想到上次招待中国的情景，」美国揶揄地说，「我简直怀疑，你们这些上年纪的国家是不是都同样挑剔？」如期看到英国把那双好看的绿色眼睛翻成白眼。

美国喝着咖啡继续描述：「他既不喜欢安排的国宴场地，也不喜欢饭菜的规格，甚至连用的食材都不喜欢。」

一番话说得让英国有些好奇：「这未免有些夸张，你到底用什么菜式招待中国？」

「一些中餐菜式，还被嘲讽成‘美式山寨中餐’--明明自己的山寨记录能铺满太平洋海岸线。真搞不懂他们那些东方人到底喜欢吃什么。」

「他们？」

「哦，」美国又拿起一块饼干咀嚼起来，这次连果酱都没有抹，「香港和澳门也一起来的。澳门的外貌还比较好认，倒是一开始我没认出香港。」

「怎么会认不出，香港的眉毛明明跟我的一样。」英国小声咕哝道，眉毛有些蹙起来。

美国伸手戳戳他的眉心：「你自己不也试过把我和加拿大弄混吗？」

「那只是一时失误！谁叫你们那次要梳那么像的发型。」犯糊涂的历史被重提还是让英国有些脸红，用词也婉转起来，「好吧……他们东方人确实长得像。我有时候也分不清中国和日本。」声音不自觉弱下去。

「就像他们有时也分不清欧洲人和美洲人一样吧？」美国又递给英国一块抹好果酱的饼干，英国只是接过去，但没有吃。

「后来呢？」

「一场饭吃下来，我只记得中国当着所有人训话说‘美国小子什么都不懂’，然后是无休止的对食物和贸易的抱怨。哦，还有最后那道南瓜浓汤的味道，其实还不错。」

「我印象中，中餐是没有‘南瓜浓汤’的--至少他们不在汤里放奶油。」他猜美国大概不是故意那样设置菜式，只是单纯地不感兴趣或是不热心。但招待的毕竟是以美食自豪的国家，这让英国多少有些同情起中国来。

「没想到你对这些还挺了解的。」美国说这句话时故意拉长语调，英国伸手拍了他手掌一下：「笨蛋。亚洲那些家伙年纪都比你大，你如果总是摆出这种不在乎的态度，会吃亏的。」语气比先前多了几分严肃。

「好吧，」美国难得认真地思考几秒，算是把英国的劝告听进去。他把桌上的餐具交叠在一起，站起身：「现在，可以上甜点了吧？」

很好。英国把肩膀紧绷的线条放松下来，朝美国点头。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

点心用的餐盘比其他菜式小巧许多，白瓷盘面，浅金色镶边和蜿蜒的深金色暗纹显得繁复而精致--如果不理会餐具原有主人身份的话，大概能算得上无可挑剔。

然而英国恰恰认得出这对餐盘，那满溢而出的凡尔赛风格写满了「这属于法国」，况且他并不是第一次见到这些精致瓷器。

「……这是你独立200周年纪念仪式的时候，法国送给你的盘子。」他心情有些复杂，一时也表述不清，只是语气难免有些酸溜溜，「那次国宴的点心就用了这款盘子。」

「你记性确实太好了，」美国用食指轻刮他的鼻子，「不是谁都会记住这些细节的。」

你不也记得很清楚吗，还特地把收藏品拿出来重复使用。英国默默想着。

他看着美国把这次宴席的点心摆放在餐盘上--那是一条裹着淡黄色包装纸的好时巧克力棒。

「和那个时候对比起来，这还真是简朴。」英国尽量语气平静地评价。

他记得很清楚，在那次纪念仪式上--就是他把自由之钟送到美国的同一天--美国把一小块柠檬塔放在同款餐盘上递过来时的眼神。

他甚至还记得那块柠檬塔的滋味，塔皮外层酥脆，咬下是绵密的小麦和蛋黄香气，香甜之下藏匿着果酸浓郁的柠檬酱，几乎溶化在唇舌之间。

那时候法国就站在离他不远的地方，边品尝点心边大声地对美国说：「这款柠檬塔比我家制作的还酸呢，这是故意的吧？啊，这种浓烈的清新果酸味，倒让我想起熟悉的某位邻居。」

沉浸在庆典情绪中的美国只是笑，而英国则因为吐血症带来的虚弱而没能及时有效地教训法国一顿。

英国对法国总是没有好脸色，除去历时持久的旧摩擦，大概还缘于那手握玫瑰的男人总是一副看明白一切的姿态。上次见到法国的时候，金色卷发的男人在酒吧和他那两位狐朋狗友的吵闹声中对他说：「会朝着美国生气摆脸色，当众批评他是笨蛋，而他还一直纵容的，我看只有你一个吧。」

……那个混蛋胡子，还有起哄的番茄混蛋和傻鸟骑士。如果这三个人能别在洞悉世事的同时还口无遮拦的话，他大概能对他们再温柔些的。

\+ + +

英国端着餐盘发愣，表情有些阴晴不定。美国看着他，索性把矮桌上的大部分餐具和器皿都挪走，直接坐在矮桌上，正对着英国，开始给那条巧克力棒解封。

先是粗糙的淡黄色包装纸，然后是一层薄薄的锡纸，直到露出暗棕色的巧克力硬块。美国轻掰下一块，巧克力棒断裂时发出「啪」的清脆声响，然后被手的主人缓缓地推到英国的唇边。

因为长期锻炼的关系，美国的手总是温热，即便在开着强劲空调的办公室内，那份温度也没有消减。巧克力在他指尖融化的速度肉眼可见。

英国顿了顿，然后在美国的凝视中伸出一点舌尖，把那有少许软化的巧克力块含进去。

尽管是以手工捏造、秤重并压入铸模的古早工艺，巧克力这种食物带来的愉悦和美味丝毫不减。无需咀嚼，可可脂包裹着黄砂糖的甜香，在融化的同时充盈唇齿。英国有些愉悦地眯起眼睛，在吞下那口巧克力后他舔舔嘴唇，舌尖掠过美国的手指，然后如期对上对方灼热又得意的眼神。

「很怀念吧，这个味道。」美国用指尖抹过英国的嘴唇，然后又用力掰下一块巧克力放进自己嘴里咀嚼起来，偶尔有些没磨碎的粗糖粒在齿间摩擦出嘎吱声响，他也并不在乎。

「是啊……外面已经很难买到了。而且这个味道，」英国抬起翡翠绿的眼睛，有些玩味地看着美国，「倒是让我回想起你在北非沙漠的时候，毫无规章的作战方式和犯蠢的模样。」

「哈哈，」美国显然不太在意自己过往的事迹被重提，他俯下身凑近英国的脸，「跟你不同，吃这种巧克力的时候，我想到的是你穿着军装短裤的样子，真是炎热无聊沙漠中的一道好风景。」

话语里是回忆和调侃，占据更大的比例是调情。

羞赧让英国条件反射般地转移话题：「笨蛋……费那么多功夫准备这么场宴席，到底动用多少人力……」

「我有义务澄清，这场宴席是我亲手独自打造的--你可是唯一获邀参加的人。」

「嗯哼。」英国显然被这回答取悦到了，他停下所有抱怨，眼神追随着美国的动作。

「吃完它吧，」美国把手上的最后一截巧克力送进英国嘴里，「每年六月，你总是比往常要瘦一些的。」

这个美国啊。

「不是你以为的那样严重。」英国轻笑出声，把那块巧克力含至融化，咽下。然后他从沙发上站起身，靠近坐在矮桌上的美国，超大国很配合地张开双臂留出足够的空间，让英国的手臂拥住他的头和肩，而他的双手也适时地揽上英国纤细的腰身。

英国的脸颊贴着美国的头部，对方顺势把脸埋在他的脖颈里，深呼吸好几次：「你身上的香味还是那么好闻。」

「你身上却沾着烧烤酱的味道。」英国伸手揉了揉就在手边的蜜金色头发，诚实地回答。

「那肯定是微波炉加热时熏上来的，我早上出门还特地撒过香水呢。」美国把身体往后挪了些，仰起头，嘴角不幸残留的巧克力印迹让英国青年脸上的笑意更浓了。

英国本想伸手帮他揩掉那块痕迹，但很快就改变念头，他的手指攀上美国棱角分明的下巴，然后俯下头用嘴唇把巧克力的痕迹吮掉。

「真甜。」英国那双绿宝石般的瞳孔在办公室良好的采光下，溢满湿润和温柔。年轻国家也回望着他，明亮的天蓝色双眼像天空包围着他: 「你喜欢就好。」

英国伸出白皙的手指摘下美国的眼镜，对方则用双手托住英国的臀部，分开他的双腿，让他直接跌坐在自己腿上。承载两人重量的木质矮桌发出「嘎吱」的声响。

美国用手捧住英国的头，那不安分的亚麻金短发带来的手感依旧良好。他专心地亲吻英国，略带干燥和甜味的嘴唇缓慢地辗过英国柔软的嘴唇，舌尖缓慢穿过唇瓣的缝隙，直接探入，舔舐着英国人更敏感脆弱的舌头和上颚。

炽热的吐息落在彼此脸上，呼吸声和唾液交换的声响清晰可闻，美国那双充满热度和力量的大手也在英国腰身和大腿间缓慢地来回移动。

「嗯……」英国被亲吻得舒服无比，但还是挣开嘴唇，往后方伸手按住美国有意无意磨蹭着自己的大腿，「慢着……你最近应该很累吧？」

「反正不会比你坐长途航班还累，」美国已经把英国那件棕色西装马甲剥下，开始解他浅绿色衬衫上的纽扣。他的亲吻直接落在英国的脖颈上，逐渐延续到肩膀、锁骨，「再说—见到你我就有劲了。」

这情话说得露骨又讨巧，美国的亲吻也缠绵动人，英国绅士的脸已经染上情欲的粉红，但他依旧努力保持着理智，用双手稳住年轻国家的脸颊：「我说，办公场合不行--」这可不是一个让人能放松的做爱场所。那些将军和政要们曾经、且将会继续在这里召开严肃的工作会议，那种气氛光想象就足够让英国窘迫到不行。

「唉--」美国发出不满的抗议，在几秒钟的迅速思考后，他干脆直接托着英国的臀部站起身来，突然的失重把英国吓得惊呼出声，双腿条件反射地用力圈住美国的腰，在抵住美国下半身掩饰不住的动静时他满脸绯红。

美国露出报复成功般的狡猾微笑，然后在瘦削的英国青年无声的抗议眼神中，抱着他大步走向东边房间，「隔壁的休息室--反对意见不予接受！不能再妥协了。」

书房里的沙发床比办公室的沙发宽敞太多，怪不得会用作休息室。连茶水间的空间也不小。亚瑟仰躺在柔软的绒布上方，想象一小时前美国站在那边手忙脚乱地准备菜式的模样，忍不住低声笑起来。

美国的手掌撑在英国的脸颊两旁，弯曲的膝盖嵌在他的双腿之间，声音略有些不满：「你似乎不太专心。」

英国的衬衫已经被完全解开，白皙的锁骨和胸膛在休息室的白炽灯下既苍白又性感，他伸出手臂揽住美国的脖颈：「我在想……如此独特难忘的私人宴席，我该怎么准备一份像样的回礼呢。」

「这种事情啊，」美国低下头去舔舐英国耳后的肌肤，然后咬住英国的耳垂，湿润的触觉让英国遏制不住地颤抖起来，「比如，你大腿内侧那朵专属于我的玫瑰？」

英国绅士耳根泛起的红色迅速蔓延到全身，美国满足地眯起眼睛，他直起身脱掉自己的衬衫，露出打底的运动背心和健实的肌肉线条，再把裤子的皮带解开。在脱掉英国的西装裤后他的语气有些惊讶：「哇哦，这种天气，你西裤里面居然还穿着这种中筒的吊带袜吗。」

「你们白宫的空调实在太冷……」身上几乎不剩多少衣物的英国人抬起手臂挡住脸庞，他显然已经无力再解释。

「没关系，反正我喜欢。」美国的手指探进那中筒袜的金属搭扣里，「啪嗒」一下打开，粗糙的指节慢慢摩挲起英国白皙的小腿内侧，一寸寸向上移动。英国人忍不住呻吟出声，腰部的扭动比先前更加柔软。

年轻国家伏下身，炽热的躯体重新紧贴住身下人：「来，让我多听听你的声音。」他的舌头游走在英国的肌肤表面，脖颈上略冰凉的士兵名牌时有时无地蹭着英国的胸膛。灼热的下半身磨蹭时的触感和热度让英国忍不住呻吟出声。

「阿尔弗雷德……」

英国终于没忍住，含糊地喊出对方的人类名字，「阿尔弗雷德，啊……我很、想念你。」呼喊夹杂着喘息，像带着哭腔。

年长国家此时的嗓音和称呼转变显然让美国无比受用，他把声音压低一些，一字一顿地说：「我也是，亲爱的亚瑟。」

他用力含住英国的呻吟，然后把手探向对方那处隐秘的玫瑰刺青，和更多私密敏感的部位。

\+ + +

门外的落地钟发出钝重的声响，指针已指向下午三点。

英国躺在美国的臂弯里，身上已经简单清理过。因为空调有些凉的关系，他的腰上盖着美国的浅蓝色衬衫。

一场热切又饱含温情的性爱让他的身体有些乏，但心情却轻松，甚至是轻快。他什么也没在思考，只是用手指把玩着美国那块鲜少摘下的士兵名牌。

年长国家并不常有这种状态，这让美国感到有些新鲜又怜爱，他时不时侧过脸亲吻英国的头发和还汗湿着的脸颊。

他们又在沙发床上温存片刻，才决定起身把衣服重新穿戴整齐。美国把那件浅蓝色衬衫扔在茶水间侧的竹藤篓里，在衣柜里找出另一件衬衫换上。

英国托着下巴、略带慵懒地倚在沙发床上，视线又一次跟着美国的动作来回游移。

他知道美国已经把下午的工作行程都清空，于是思考起面前这位总是我行我素的超大国，接下来是否还会有什么花样。

美国转过身来，看见英国难得没有一本正经挺直的坐姿，他扬起嘴角：「那么，这位来自英格兰的可爱先生，在这怡人下午，可否赏脸和我一起去玫瑰园散步？」

对着美国那故作优雅的腔调模仿，英国本来还想调侃几句，但接触到对方蓝色双眸中的神采奕奕，他终于还是绷不住笑容：「……别用那种方式说话，笨蛋。」

美国也咧开嘴角，露出毫无保留的坦率笑脸，他朝英国伸出手，示意后者站起身来。

英国先是一愣，迟疑几秒后伸出手，放在美国温热的手掌上，并一如预想那样被对方紧紧回握住。

「园子里的玫瑰都开了，尤其是你最喜欢的那个叫做‘伊丽莎白女王’的品种开得最好，就在玫瑰园正中间里，一大片的粉色，非常晃眼。」美国这么说着。

英国却觉得美国的笑容和瞳孔更加晃眼。

那笑容比夏日的阳光温柔些，却依旧明亮得让他几乎睁不开眼。那仿佛能聚集群星和月亮的蓝色引力，能把临近七月的倦怠一扫而空。

英国的掌心和美国的掌心交叠在一起。

「……乐意至极，承蒙款待。」

\- Fin -


End file.
